1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye examining apparatus for use in ophthalmic hospitals or optician's stores.
2. Related Background Art
Alignment for aligning an eye to be examined with the optical system of an eye examining apparatus has heretofore been effected by operating an operating rod mechanically connected to the sliding stand of the apparatus. At this time, an examiner operates the operating rod while observing a monitor screen displaying the image of the front eye part of the eye at a position opposed to an examinee with the apparatus interposed therebetween, but since the examiner is away from the examinee, it is difficult for the examiner to give close care to the examinee such as to raise his eyelashes, or to observe the fatigue of the examinee. For these purposes, it is preferable for the examiner to move near the examinee and effect adjustment or eye examination.
(1) However, it has been difficult for the examiner to move away from the location opposed to the examinee to be near the examinee on the examinee's side of the apparatus and perform the operation while observing the image of the front eye part on the monitor screen.
(2) Also, for the purpose of alignment, there has been proposed a method of providing an electronic viewfinder for observing the eye of the examinee, but this method suffers from the problem that the observation field will be lacking unless observation is made with the examiner's eye brought very close to the position of an eyepiece.